1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to a lighting assembly. In particular, the present invention pertains to an underwater lighting assembly. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an underwater lighting assembly which incorporates a plurality of LEDs.
2. Discussion
The common method for underwater lighting applications such as spas and hot tubs uses 12-volt incandescent light bulbs encased in molded plastic water-sealed housings. The housings are mounted below the spa water level. This provides an attractive colored glow to the tubs when in operation. It also provides an added safety measure on tub entry and exit. For mood lighting, manufacturers include snap-on lenses in red and blue tints to alter the appearance and effect of the spa lighting.
Conventional spa lighting applications such as that described above are associated with specific disadvantages. In this regard, there are some problems with reliability of this system. The incandescent bulbs frequently fail during the typical 3-year warrantee period of the tubs. The failure of the 12-volt incandescent light bulbs is due to a couple of factors. These small bulbs are commonly rated for about 1000hours of operational life. If the lights are in use for only two to three hours per day, the bulb would typically need replacement yearly as a regular spa maintenance procedure. Once initially lighted, the bulb filament is very fragile due to the high temperatures obtained during operation. Even slight jarring or knocking on the bulb housing can dislodge or break the filament, requiring replacement. Also, since incandescent bulbs convert most of their energy to heat, as little as 10% to light, the ambient temperature inside the plastic housing is considerably higher than the 40 degree C. spa temperature, further reducing the durability of the bulb.
There are two typical options in molded style housings which allow for bulb replacement. The bulb can be accessed from the rear of the housing on the exterior of the spa, which requires service access consideration and a removable section of insulation to provide housing access. This is currently the most common option, though it adds expense for accessibility and reduces the insulation effectiveness, resulting in increased energy consumption. The second option uses a somewhat complex molded light housing which has been designed to provide front access to the light bulb for replacement. This system requires draining of the tub for bulb replacement, but the front-access design allows for manufacturers to increase the quantity and uniformity of the insulation packed behind the light housing. This is apparently a significant and attractive design feature of this second option.
Both methods result in increased manufacturer expense through replacement and occasional on-site warrantee servicing of the failed system. Such expense is not only for the replacement of the bulb, but also for cost and labor of either emptying the tub and replacing the water and chemicals required, or for removal and careful replacement of insulation encapsulating the bulb housing.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved underwater lighting assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an effective, competitively priced alternative to incandescent spa lighting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a spa lighting arrangement that has color variation without requiring additional tinted lenses that easily get misplaced or broken.
In one form, the present invention provides an underwater lighting assembly including a housing and a plurality of LEDs mounted within the housing. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of banks. The banks are circular and concentric.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.